


Pizza Delivery

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Stony Bingo 2019 Round 1 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Tony Stark, Humor, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Pizza, Sleepy Steve Rogers, Stony Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 00:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony brings Steve some pizza after a particularly hard mission. Steve is asleep in their bed.





	Pizza Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> For the Cap-Iron Man Bingo prompt [“Takeout/Pizza” [S3]](http://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/182777389325/signed-up-for-the-cap-im-stony-bingo-again-had-a)

The box was warm and comforting in his hands as he made his way up to the penthouse. The team had opted for pizza after their latest battle. Not everyone was there to eat it though...

The battle was long and hard. And today’s villains seemed to have it out for Steve. They were new, they had never seen or heard of them before. They were intent on singling Steve out, sending all their hits his way, brushing aside all the other Avengers. Whether they felt they had something to prove by trying to best Captain America or they were just hurt that their mom didn’t get them his figurine or something… it was anyone’s guess. Everyone was pretty banged up, but Steve was just done.

Tony wasn’t all that surprised when Steve said he was going to take a nap before coming down for pizzas. He was always really tired while he was recovering, his body working harder and faster than the standard guy to fix itself. The team had all decided to let Steve sleep as they eat, saving him a box for later.

Now everyone had dispersed to their rooms and Tony made his way to Steve.

The elevator pinged lightly as he reached the penthouse and the doors opened. Tony briskly made his way to the bedroom.

Steve was stretched out across their bed, apparently having been too tired to get under the covers.

He gently sat down on the mattress, putting the pizza down on a pillow. Steve’s face was covered in bruises and quickly healing cuts. A few seemed to have gravel and asphalt in them, even after his shower. He would take care of that later.

Leaning in, his kisses Steve’s cheek, hopping to wake him. Nothing.

“Steve, sweetheart” he calls gently. Still nothing.

Tony sighs and runs his hands through Steve’s damp hair. “I have food, babe” he says, “Pizza. I got your favorite”

Steve still doesn’t respond, doesn’t even twitch.

Firmly he rubs his hands over Steve's arms, moving then to his chest when that still got no response from him. He rocks Steve a little with his efforts. A grumble, more like a whisper, is all he gets. But it is something.

New plan. Tony smiles to himself as he opens the box of pizza and pulls out a slice. He holds the slice under Steve’s nose. There was no way Steve was not going to smell that. No way he wasn’t going to wake, he knows how hungry Steve is after missions like today.

Tony frowns when he still gets nothing. He holds the piece a bit closer, determined, the slice nearly touching his face.

When that still gets no reaction his settles for running the slice against Steve’s lips. That gets a reaction, but not the one he was expecting. That was new.

Steve opens his mouth and slowly draws the pizza in. Chewing lazily.

“JARVIS? Is he…?” He asks, not taking his eyes off Steve’s face.

“Captain Rogers’ vitals indicate that he is indeed still asleep, Sir” JARVIS responds.

Oh fuck. His whole body shakes with his the laughter and he can’t stop.

Steve opens his eyes and squints up at him, now awake. He is still half asleep and confused. He looks up at Tony, clearly having no idea of what is going on, Tony thinks maybe he should feel a little bad… but he can’t.

Steve’s eyes fall to the pizza held to his mouth. With cautious movements Steve grabs the pizza and proceeds to eat it, all the while giving Tony a look of concern.

Tony pushes the box closer to Steve and lays down next to him, still laughing.  


End file.
